


Day 10: Doggie Style

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [10]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Dialogue-Only, Doggy Style, M/M, McLennon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul wants to know if he can come without having his cock touched. John shows him.





	Day 10: Doggie Style

**Author's Note:**

> I was lazy with this one, so it's basically just dialogue.

"John? Can you come without having your cock touched?"

"Yes, Paul. Girls do it all the time, remember?'

"No. I mean… As a guy? You know… from just getting fucked?"

"Well, I have been told it’s possible. Why? Want to try it?"

"Sure…"

 ***

"What do we do?"

"I fuck you. You come."

"I gathered as much. I mean how?"

"Doggie style. It will be easier for me to hit your prostate hard and long enough."

"Oh…"

"Why, not backing out now, are you, Paulie?"

"Of course not?! Fuck, John. Let’s just do this, alright?"

***           

"Okay. With your hands and knees on the bed, bum pressed upwards and head down. Just relax."

"Shit… ahh…"

"Cold?"

"Yeah… It’s okay, though. Just… hmm…"

"You like that, Paul?"

"Yes. Very much so. Harder, John."

"Alright. Just relax. I’ll add another soon. You’re doing fine."

"Shit… feels so good, you have no idea…"

***

"OH! Fuck!"

"That’s it?"

"Shit… yes, that’s it. Ohhh my… fucking hell, John."

"I’m gonna press down now. Just relax and let the pleasure built up slowly."

"John… my knees hurt…but fuck… I want you inside of me, John."

"Not yet, luv. Oh… you have to let me do my job if you want it to work."

"Ugh… okay. But… oh shite… hurry up."

"Such a filthy mouth."

"It will be… hmm… even dirtier soon."

"Can’t fucking wait."

***

"FUCK!"

"Just relax, Macca. I’m in, luv. It’s alright. I’m here."

"Shit… fuck me… More… please…"

"Patience."

"How long?"

"Just… hang on."

"Fuck…"

*** 

"How’s that?"

"Can’t… fuck John…. Need to come touch me. Please… I need you… to touch me.. fuck."

"I will, doll. Just don’t touch yourself. You’re doing fine. Try and move your arse muscles for me. Clench and unclench around my cock."

"Alright… fuck… please… my cock… fuck…"

"Just a little longer, luv. Feel it inside of you. Building up to explosion."

"Can’t…"

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Please… I’m almost there too. Do it for me Paul."

"Can’t, John… Need… need you. Touch me."

"I can’t, Paul. You can do this. Just focus. Let it all wash over you. Come for me."

"Shit! Oh fuck! Yess…"

"Fuck! So good. Good boy, Paul. Oh my… That was so hot… you’re so fucking amazing."

"Never… again… though…" 

"Why not?"

"Cock… far too sensitive."


End file.
